Maddey McGear
by Stormsgirl
Summary: T to be safe, humanized! Cause its best! Maddey mcgear, daughter of Mia Miata and Lightning McQueen. But mia isnt ready for a baby! Not with a hook up! She puts her up for adoption without telling Lightning. Read to see how Maddey, now 10-11? Age wise finds and meets her real parents! And how does sally take this?
1. 2007

So I have been inspired to write a cars story. I'm going to base it off the maddey McGear kid from cars 3, theory being she is mcqueens illegitimate child of Mia or Tia. Please b nice. This is my first ever story. So nervous!

So to start our story. First we must go back to January 2007!

It had been a good two months sense they hooked up. And omg. It was amazing. Lightning was so hot. His cricked smile, his blonde hair.. Tan skin and chiseled abs! Getting hot thinking about it. And them those dark blue eyes. She let out a deep breath of satisfaction.. "Mia Miata." The nurse called. Mia stood up, small and tiny and young. She'd be 20 this year. Brown hair that matched her tan skin. It was obvious why any celebrity would want her.

They took her weight, a urine sample, temp and blood pressure before sending her to the room. The woman asked "so.. You come in because?" "I've been getting sick lately and sore. My breast hurt which made ,e scared. Thinking about like.. Can we or something.. And like.. I can't eat or even like.. Smell certain things without wanting to barf!?" The nurse nodded and asked "when was your last period?" Mia's eyes widened. She hadn't had it. Not sense. Then she gasped! "Am I pregnant?!" The woman shrugged answering, "I'm gonna go check on our urine sample and see what it says." Mia nodded. Sitting alone. Nervous.

"But... That means the dad is..." She felt faint. The nurse came back smiling and announced "well.. You're definitely pregnant." And Mia fell faint in the room hearing that!

Super short. More of a teaser for what's to come! Hope this story is soooo good! Would you guys even like to read this based off the teaser!? Any ways I would love reviews! 


	2. Radiatir springs

"I can't be pregnant!.. What am I going to do?"

Mia went on home to her apartment she shared with her sister. Panicking and breathing rapidly. She barely got to her room. Tia noticed and was concerned. So she walked over to her sisters door and knocked, "Mia? What's wrong sis?" Mia opened the door and began to cry historically.

"I'm... Im..." Mia said. It was so hard to say it. Tia pulled her sister away and stared into her eyes and asked "You're what? Mia you're like scarring me girl?!" "I'm.. _Sigh_ I went to my doctors today. And.. Im pregnant!" Tia's eyes widened. "Wait?... For real?" Mia nodded and wiped her tears. Tia didn't want to sound horrible but asked "Um.. Whose?.. I mean?" Honestly Tia thought it may have been Lightnings. But it made her jealous. If it was his child, Mia could get so rich with this and famous and get so much attention! "You've slept with someone sense our night out at the races right?" Tia asked.

Mia took a deep breath and answered "I haven't.. It's.. It's.." "Lightning's.." They both said together. Tia sighed explaining with a smile. "You're going to be famous girl. Everything will be fine. Maybe oh my god. Just maybe Lightning is one of those guys that wanna do the right thing and marry you! Think about it?! Girl you could marry the guy!" Mia smiled a bit cheered up by her sister. "But Tia? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Tia shrugged "Oh that'll be over once you tell Lightning the news! We are going on a girls trip!" The girls squealed excited!

So the girls packed and got ready to visit Radiatir Springs and Mia was thinking of how to tell Lightning the news. Mia was scared though. If Lightning wouldn't help her with the baby? She couldn't do this on her own..

She couldn't. If Lightning wouldn't help.. She'd have to get rid of it. She was so scared. It would ruin her body! Her perfect hot and beautiful body. Sure that sounds selfish but it was true. Mia stood in front of the mirror. Staring at for now what was her tiny belly. Sighing. But hey.. With Lightning.. She would soon be living in the life of luxury. Or so she thought.

The long drive left a lot of room for chatting. Mia asked her sister. "What if Lightning doesn't want the baby?" Tia stared as she drove. "Well.. With a Dna test you can make him? Or maybe he will pay you off? Make sure it's a lot of money. I bet the man is loaded." Mia faked a smile. Staring out the passenger window. They had to pull over a few times because Mia kept getting sick. But they made it to the town. Pulling over at the gas station and fueling up first. Mia sat in the car. She felt ashamed a bit. How could she let this happen. The town was really busy. Tia got back into the red car.

"The cheapest place to stay is the cozy cone. Gonna have to stay there sis. It's like kinda.. Cute?" They stared at it. They parked and walked into the office. The young girls had to wait in a small line. Then Mia caught a glimpse of the blonde woman at the desk!

Mia grabbed Tia's arm and quietly panicked "Tia! That's Lightnings girlfriend!? We can't stay here!" Tia glanced over. So it was. "Mia girl like? Calm down? You don't have to tell her? But I bet she knows where Lightning is!" She smiled. Mia groaned. Feeling sick again. The girls made there turn up to the desk. Sally was a few years older than the girls. Same age as Lightning. She was tall and tiny. Not as perky as them but she was cute.

"Hi! Welcome to Radiatir Springs and the Cozy cone Motel, I'm Sally. Do you girls need a room?" She asked kindly. Mia stared. Realizing that this baby was going to rip this woman apart probably. Tia answered "Yes. One is fine. We can totally share. And we are like huge fans of Lightnings! Where is he anyway?.. We would like LOVE to see him!" Sally smiled. Figuring they were your average groupies and answered "Yes well.. He is probably out with Doc right now. But he makes his rounds over here. I'm sure you'll run into him once or twice." Tia squealed with excitement. Mia faked a smile. She was nervous and afraid.

The girls made their way to a cone. Tia jumped onto the bed. "Not the comfiest. But it's nice. I'm gonna run and grab us some snacks sis. I'll get some folic acid for you and our little money maker." She joked with a wink. Leaving Mia alone in the motel room.

After a while Mia heard his familiar voice outside. "Lightning.." She gasped. She glanced out the window. The handsome and strong man.. Talking to his current girlfriend. They looked so happy as Lighting pulled Sally close and held her hands. Mia frowned. She wanted Lightning. But.. Those two looked so happy. She watched Lightning kiss Sally's cheek so gently and kindly. Mia never saw a softer side of Lightning. Their hook up was anything but. She sighed and turned away. She couldn't watch them. Knowing she held something that would rip that happiness apart. She hated seeing others hurt and upset. Mia was the kind of person who tried to make everyone happy. Keep everyone satisfied. Putting others first. She even let her sister Tia control most everything. But this time. She was scared. And she rubbed her belly. She needed to get this over with. To tell Lightning and figure this out between them.


End file.
